


我懂你

by LittleVolcano



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>含stb剧透，Kirk其实了解Spock的感受</p>
            </blockquote>





	我懂你

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：含stb剧透！含stb剧透！含stb剧透！！！不甜！不甜！不甜！！！全篇刀子！全篇刀子！全篇刀子！！！单恋！单恋！单恋！！！

Kirk知道大使离去的消息真的很难过，他在派对之后坐在Spock身边，告诉Spock“我理解你的感受。”  
Spock额首感谢了他的好意。

但是Spock不知道的是，Kirk真的了解他的感受。

当年和大使精神融合的时候，Kirk知道了…另一个世界的自己早已死亡。大使再次见到Kirk的强烈喜悦传到了他身上，但是在那之后因为忆起那记忆深处的人而再次撕裂的伤口也让Kirk感受到了。

Kirk慌张的跑开。

我死了…？

另一个自己没有了…

一个人孤单的死去…？

大使独自度过了这么久

他们曾经那么的亲密

如果说是因为偷窥了大使的记忆才对这个Spock起了移情作用，Kirk是不承认的。

因为他的Spock是那么的优秀

他们的个性如此契合

喜欢上这样的人，也不奇怪吧。

“我一开始可讨厌你了。”  
“我知道。”  
“但是我们现在是很好的搭档。”  
“肯定的。”

而且我喜欢上你了。

最后一句Kirk没有说出来。

他曾经对死亡有着强烈的恐惧，

他不怕死。

但是他害怕这个Spock也因为自己的死亡而痛苦。

看着Spock和Uhura的背影，Kirk扬起嘴角。

但就现在来看，他再也不必担心了。


End file.
